


In shade of acacia

by Letters_run_away



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 50s-60s, Americana, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Preacher - Freeform, church, old town, southern ghoth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/pseuds/Letters_run_away
Summary: People never like newcomers- they always bring new revelations and old lies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu) for being beta and sifting through this hell and to [Fraser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples) for helping me with setting the mood and dealing with dumb questions.

     Sunday mornings were always the busiest for your family would prepare for church. Even your cousin seemed to be excited this time after you found out a few days ago that the old preacher had gotten replaced by someone else.

 

    "I wonder what happened to priest Jon, he seemed okay last Sunday", you muster out loud while swinging on the old rusted swing which hung at the front porch. Before you could put any more thought into it, your mother stalked out of the house carrying her famous cookies that tasted like molasses and cardboard. If it hadn't been for the shadows that their forms were casting, you would've assumed it was just one big lump that matched the plate's colour a bit too well.

 

    As the heat started to rise, so did the rest of the family. All of you walked to the old wooden church, passing by the acacia tree that seemed to be springing to life in the middle of that Summer heat - a stark contrast to the cemetery it was growing by.

 

    Soon you saw the white building - the paint on it had seen better days but it oddly fitted in with the rest of the bleak, empty surroundings. Inside, you were greeted by old familiar, tired faces, setting up tables and placing down their food.

 

    As your family started to flood into the crowd, you and your cousin went to the far back, grabbing the fake magnolia flowers and shaking off the tiny dust specks that danced in the sun. Both of you set out to decorate the tables with them - as much as flowers older than you could decorate a table full of weak coffee and tasteless snacks -, but no-one ever complained for it was, well, free, and people came here to hear the word of God that was passed through the preacher and not to eat.

 

    A few hello's and gossips later, everyone was making their way to the pews as the simple calmness set in while people awaited the new preacher, grabbing their well-loved bibles and slowly flipping through them. The routine was set off to its course when the man took the first steps up the slightly lifted podium. Instead of the dull mumbling or angry yelling, this man brought charm and charisma, making God's word glow like it was alive in all of the patrons.

 

    You watched him preach the sermon as if the words were flowing of his forked tongue alike to the nearby river on a beautiful day. As the sun casted down shadows on his face, they created the illusion of a skull. Looking around, you noticed that the townsfolks were transfixed, hanging onto his every word. You whispered what you had seen to Anna, and both of you watched him closely, but everything seems to be normal.

 

    After the mass, you stood by the old creaking tables and laughed. "I blame the summer heat, you know I always were wary of the new folk."

 

    "But he is the new bringer of God's word. Have more faith or talk to him; perhaps ask what are his ideas for the church? Maybe you'll find out what happened to priest Jon..." Anna said the last part in a hushed whisper.

 

    Soon, your banter was interrupted by another cousin butting into the conversation, twisting it to talk about the dying crops and his hope for an upcoming rain.

 

    "I'm telling you, pa said the river will run dry if there is no rain in the upcoming month or so", he addressed Anna.

 

    Soon their voices became a dull noise, like cicadas singing in the depths of the night, as your attention slowly drew back to the new preacher while he smoothly talked to your friends and relatives - you could swear there was a small smirk on his face when he lifted his eyes and locked them with yours.

 

    Quickly, you averted your gaze; but the damage was done - the summer heat seemed to be hitting you stronger than ever, the old wood not offering you any sympathy as it appeared to radiate heat.

 

    "Maybe we should go outside? You're as red as the bible my ma carries", Anna's voice cut in and all you could do was nod. She whispered something to her brother and soon both of you left for the church grounds.

 

    A small gust of wind greeted both of you as you made your way through the empty dry grounds; but, before you both could stray further away, Anna got called back to help with the cleaning and you were left to your own devices. Slowly, you continued circling the old church by the mossy fence when your black sundress got caught in the back gate. As you tried to unhook the lace from the wood splinter, the door swung open.

 

    You looked straight ahead into the distance, past the old forest, noticing how even in the daylight it looked ominous; but what caught your attention was another cemetery by the forest, which seemed to almost be merging with it.

 

    You remembered being a little girl and your father telling you stories about how the devil took the bad people away through that back gate and into the forest, leaving not even a single footprint. Every person brought there would make another cross appear in the old cemetery.

 

    Unconsciously you took a step forward, squinting, trying to see through the sun's mirage if the cemetery was bigger than what you remembered.

 

    "Step away miss; it's Satan's playground out there and I don't think a lady like you should get swiped up by him."

 

    You snapped out of your thoughts and turned to face the person talking; the lack of twang in the voice already a big hint about who it was.

 

    The young preacher stood with his hands behind his back, his coal coloured hair a stark contrast to the white church, and his face was framed by the halo that was the wide brim of his black hat. The small smirk from before was back.

 

    "My name is Gabriel, I'm the new pastor of this humble church. What's your name, miss?"

 

    As the hot wind picked up and blew through your hair, you muttered your name and Gabriel flashed a pretty smile.

 

    "Gorgeous. How about we return to the church? Your family is looking for you."

 

    Soon, you arrived back; but the only people that seemed to notice were your two cousins. Yet, you brushed it off, assuming your mom was multitasking again, trying to finish up all the social obligations before leaving back home to work on family lunch.

 

    The week rushed by while you carried on with your daily tasks, mostly by helping mom around the big house. It didn't matter how much you tried to take care of the cobwebs and dust, how carefully you cleaned every nook and cranny; the next day the grime would be back as if the house itself was trying to appear to quite old.

 

    You wished the routine would continue for all of you but with every passing day you could see your father growing more and more restless about the lack of clouds or rain. So, after your Friday chores, in the evening with the last rays of the sun, you decided to sneak outside to avoid the constant angry rambling of his. Walking to the backyard you quickly dipped into the dying corn to avoid the prying eyes of your relatives who might end up telling on you.

 

    A bit after, you walked out into the clearing and strolled your way slowly down the walked out paths that never changed. As the sun died down, it bathed the corn in yellows and oranges, making them look like they were set on fire; but gently touching them proved your mind otherwise.

 

    Your attention drew back from the corn to the long stretched of walk out clearings. Squinting your eyes, you noticed a dark silhouette that kind of resembled a person. At first, you blamed the sun, remembering countless stories from your cousin Jacob about mirages and how working in the fields in the midday sun was always the worse.

 

    Suddenly, the morphing shape started to move and get closer, and you squinted your eyes once again - this time making out the contour of what seemed to be a young lady. It felt as if your feet had grown roots inside the cracking soil as you stood there frozen, watching the shadow elongate and contract as the sun illuminated it from behind.

 

    Soon, adrenaline kicked in and you sprinted full speed in the opposite direction. Everything passed in a dark blur and, out of nowhere, you found yourself colliding with an old tall fence that made an eerie grouse.

 

    Your ass hit the ground and your adrenaline ran dry. You start looking at your surroundings, trying to determine where you were, at the same time a pair of footsteps approached you and you heard a familiar concerned voice.

 

    "Are you okay? It's quite late in the evening for a lady to wander around the small town alone... Or did you decided to take the devil's hand?" The preacher said half laughing.

 

    You shook your head and answered him instantly, in a higher pitched voice than you expected could ever come out of you. "NO! Never!" You mumble something quickly and continue at a slower pace trying to explain what you saw in your dad's field and how you ended up here.

 

    His smile faded as he helped you stand up, listening to your story. When you finished your tiny rant, you noticed that Gabriel was deep in thought; but he almost immediately snapped out of it and his face was greeted by a small smile once again.

 

    "Well, it seems like you either got greeted by a ghost or the sun was not nice to you at all. Did anyone die in those fields?" Before you could answer the man swiftly continued. "Either way, you 

shouldn't be out so late - especially so far away from home; so, how about I lead you back so no other can have you?" 

 

    Not paying full attention to Gabriel's words you swiftly nodded your head. He let go of your hand to lock the imponent church door.

 

    As you two exited the holy grounds and walked slightly to the side, you noticed a black 1959 Cadillac parked neatly with its roof on. It stuck out like a sore thumb in that old, dead town - just like its owner; yet, they both seemed to attract you more and more by the minute.

 

    Next thing you knew, both of you were in the car driving down the dusty road to your house. Gabriel stopped by the entrance gate and you exited the car, thanking him for the ride. You could see in the dim glow of your house's lamps reflecting on the not-so-spotless Cadillac. 

 

    You both bidded each other farewell and he drove away. Quickly, you ran back to the house, praying that no one had seen you return. 


	2. Chapter 2

   A few days after the incident that had left you running to the church, heat dropped down and people became hopeful soon the rain would follow, but weeks went on and the blazing sun returned - the river was smaller than you had ever seen it before.

   Despite all of that, Sundays became one of your favourite days; and not only because of the social aspect - being able to mingle with the town's people or hear the newest gossip on anything, from clothes to the weather. It was also on these days that you could stay in town longer meaning that, when the morning masses had disappeared, you could return to the church and talk to Gabriel without others interrupting or questioning stares being thrown your way.

  He was a skilled pianist and sometimes would play for you. The man always joked about how if he hadn't become a preacher, he would have started a rock 'n roll band. He was charming and polite, almost like a dream.

   Mostly when you where in town you would spend time by the river gossiping or exploring with Anna. You would have never told her about yours and Gabriel's relationship if she wouldn't have seen you two chatting and the small kiss that followed your goodbyes in the shade of the old Acacia.

   That day you didn't hear the end of it, Anna turned into a chatterbox of questions and assumptions. After what seem to be forever you both came to an agreement that if she got the interesting bits retold she would stay quiet to everyone else. Then you started telling Anna bits and pieces about Gabriel and she became your partner in crime when it came to sneaking out or finding an excuse to go into town.

   She would sweetly talk to your mother during Sunday's trying to get her to let you out at least once that week if she were extra lucky sometimes you would win a few days.

 

* * *

 

 

   Thursday morning came around and, per usual, you helped your mom and maid in the kitchen baking some pastries. Both of them looked as lifeless as the goods themselves, but that was the norm by now. While they cleaned up, you put some of the cookies and a few slices of cake into an old weaved basket your father had made you when you were little. As you went around your business in the kitchen, you explained your plans for the day to your mother.

   "I'll bring the food to aunt Donna and see if Anna will be able to go for a walk with me next to the river."

   She commented on how you shouldn't be out without a man making sure nothing happened and you made up a lie saying you would drop by the small shop and ask Jacob if he wanted to join you two. She seemed pleased with your answer.

   Soon after you headed out, walking by the roadside to the small town. The path was long and you knew that, by the end of the trip, your white dress would have turned grey; but it was either that or walking down the tiny paths in the dying crop field and there was the last place you wanted to end up at.

   You pushed your cat sunglasses up from the tip of your nose. You were slowly making progress on your way down the road when the quiet melody of nature was interrupted by a quickly approaching engine noise that died down when it got close. You expected it to be one of the neighbours ready to say hello and be on their merry way but, when you turned, you were greeted by the black Cadillac.

   As you approached the still car, you saw Gabriel smiling and gesturing for you to come inside. There was no-one around and you were far away from any neighbouring houses; so, with the sun rising higher, you opened the door.

   "Good morning, what brings you to this side of town?" You cheerfully say as you got into the car.

   Gabriel smiled as he waited until you had fastened your seatbelt.

   "One of your neighbours asked for their house to be blessed so here I am, returning."

   The car slowly came back to life again and you looked back to the fields thinking of something to say. The silence didn't feel dreary or heavy between you two, so you decided to just enjoy the smooth ride instead of making small talk.

   "I'm driving back to the church where should I drop you by?" The preacher's voice broke the spell you were under.

   "Ah, I'm sorry, somewhere further away from the old cafe or the store."

   "Don't want to be seen with me? He said with a mix of curiosity and worry playing in his voice.

   "Don't want them to get the wrong impression about us." You admitted sighing.

   "How wrong would it be?"

   You look back at Gabriel who kept his eyes locked on the road and you stayed quiet for a bit contemplating your answer. After a while, you spoke again.

   "They would expect too much, too soon, my mother wouldn't be pleased, I need time..."

   Silence followed after that though, luckily for you, the ride ended quickly and the car came to a smooth stop a few turns away from the cafe. As you unfastened your seatbelt, Gabriel put his hand on yours and softly asked;

   "Will you come to the church today? There is this song I wrote last night and I want you to hear it."

   You didn't even notice when the affirmative words slipped from your lips, bringing a smile to his face. He lifted your hand and kissed the back of it, then exited the car and went around to open the door for you.

   "See you then, my Georgia peach", the preacher said in a happy tone.

   Blushing, you murmured 'till then' and quickly made your way down the dusty road to the cafe where Anna worked.

   As you swung the doors open, you were greeted by some familiar faces and few new ones. The small cafe seemed really crowded, almost alive, and you placed your basket of treats on the counter for Donna. From the corner of your eye, you could see Anna bustling around with customers.

   "She is not going out today", an old familiar voice ringed out from over the counter. You turned to the side where it had come from and saw Donna emptying your basket. Her greying hair was tied in a messy bun; the wrinkles under her eyes hid thousands of stories that customers had told, and countless sleepless nights spent renovating and making sure the place was clean and ready to be opened every following day.

   "Good morning, what's happening here? It's rare to see the place so full of people; it's not Sunday after all." You looked back to the people that seemed to be either bored out of their mind or enthusiastically - and quite bitterly - debating politics.

   "Family gathering. I told Anna it's today, but it seems she forgot to mention that tiny fact to you. With that many mouths to feed I have no time or health to do it alone, so she is staying put till the closing hours, I'm sorry but you came in for nothing." A moment later, she turned around and headed into the kitchen, throwing one last comment to you.

   "Sorry but I need to get back, see you this Sunday and thank your mother for the pastries; I know Jacob will love them."

   Not knowing what to do, you waved to Anna goodbye and exited out.

   The heat was even stronger outside, the lack of humidity making it feel like a Finnish sauna that you couldn't escape so, pushing up your glasses, you started to speed walk to the old church, past the acacia that despite the lack of water seemed to be doing better than ever.

   The old-time gate was open and you saw Gabriel walking from the yard at the back of the church to you. He nodded his head politely but didn't get near. Instead, he disappeared through the main door into the building and soon, you followed suit.

   The inside was pleasantly cool; seemingly the sun hadn't been able to seep into the walls of the old building just yet. Upon rows of empty benches sat Gabriel, next to the antique piano; his low humming hung in the air, luring you like a siren song. As soon as the piano joined in with its melody, you were left in awe sitting next to him on the front bench.

   The song started with a sweet melody that perfectly intermingled with his voice. You tried to follow the lyrics but you kept getting distracted by his lips and how relaxed and in his element he looked like.  
All that you were able to catch from the song was a beautifully spoken word- Zenith.

   "So, what do you think?" He quickly grabbed an old notebook, ready to jolt down any corrections you mentioned.

   "I... I'm in love! It sounds gorgeous! Is it based on an old hymn or did you just come up with it from top of your head?"

   As you fumbled to grasp for words, Gabriel sat down next to you and started running his hand up and down your upper thigh.

   "The inspiration for the song... Was a strange change of moving to this small town, meeting you." His words turned into a low whisper as he closed in and slowly started kissing your neck.

   You nervously glanced back at the main door - it didn't look as strong as it usually did, every creak making fearful shivers run through you.

   "It's a godforsaken Thursday, no-one will come to our sanctuary", Gabriel calmly stated; and, with a swift move, you found yourself on his lap straddling him.

   "If you're worried you can keep an eye out but, for me, my idol is right here and I shall worship her." He continued to run his hands down your back and up your dress while you hugged his neck. The fear that coursed through you just added to the fuel as his every touch and kiss set you ablaze.

   Lifting your head from his neck, you felt one of his fingers start to rub your sweet spot slowly and small noises escaped your lips.

   "Here we go, my little one; sing for me that sinful melody."

   The second one soon joined the first as he slowly teased you open. It didn't take long for you to lower your guard for the door and nervously slip one hand down his shirt, undoing his buttons.

   "Does my sweetheart need anything? You should be able to speak your mind freely in the house of God."

   Your body tensed up once again at the mention of the place and low rumbling laughter followed from Gabriel; he picked up the speed and you steadily started to move your hips to match his relentless fingers.

   As your climax approached, you buried your face back into his neck while he hummed and made dirty comments.

   "C'mon, little one; move those hips more... I can hear; I can smell how wet you are for me... Or does it turn you on knowing where we are? You enjoy knowing that, at any moment, someone could walk in and you would have to sit on the ground dripping all over like the dirty kitty you are as I entertained our guest."

   The first waves hit you as his thumb pressed onto your jewel, sending shocks through you. As you tried to catch your breath, Gabriel pulled out his hand from under your skirt and undid his fly, stroking his now free erection with his wet hand.

   "Mmm, kitten ready for round two?" his voice rumbled

   "Yes, papa." The last word slipped from your lips so quickly that you couldn't even catch it before it was too late. You pushed yourself away from Gabriel's shoulder and looked at him in the eye. You tried to usher an explanation but the preacher's hand grabbed your chin as he locked his gaze with yours.

   The smile of a wicked man greeted you.

   "Who do you want?"

   "You."

   "You, who?"

   "You, papa..."

   "Well; then, little one, relax and let me take you for a ride", he said with a wink as he let go of your chin and went back to playing with your breast. His other hand slowly guided your hips down and, after a brief moment, his hips started to move in a slow, steady fashion.

   Gabriel was driving you nuts and he knew it; soon, your patience broke and you caved in.

   "Papa please, faster!"

   You dug your nails onto his shoulders as he picked up the speed.

   "That's how you want it? Huh? Want papa to split you into two so you're limping till next Sunday?" he grunted into your ear and bit it.

   Shortly after, he pulled and you were manoeuvred on your knees in front of him so he could finish on your face. The preacher's fingers slowly smeared his cum on your lips and the wicked smile didn't fade.

   "Such a pretty face..."

   A moment later, his hands wrapped around your waist and Gabriel smiled. "Stand up, baby, let's go to the small room and get you cleaned up."


	3. Chapter 3

   The sun was bleeding into the horizon dyeing the whole sky deep red.

   You both sat in the tiny room, your head on the preacher's shoulder as you drifted in and out of the world of the living; soon, though, the peaceful silence that covered both of you got ripped away by the noise of the main doors of the church opening and someone quietly stepping in.

   Gabriel quietly whispered for you to stay as he went to check out who had decided to come in. As you cleared your head from the last rays of sleep, the man poked his head once again in the private room and asked you to come out. You gave him a concerned look but followed his lead.

   Outside, at the front benches, stood Anna with a smug look on her face.

   "Hello, missed me?" She cheerfully said.

   "Hey, I thought you'd be stuck in the diner till late?" You asked confused.

   "Ye, I was supposed to, but half of the people there got drunk, and the _gathering_ got cut short so, I was set free and had a feeling that I'll still find you here."

   The preacher quietly went to the altar to set up some incense as he watched the both of you chit chat.

   "Hey, um, so you're free, or you still have stuff to do around here?" She said glancing at the man from time to time.

   "As you can see I'm pretty much ready to go unless Gabriel needs help setting up?" You raise your voice a bit at the end of the sentence to empathize the question.

   "Well, I do need five apples 4 cups lamb blood, three black cats and... Ah! A gold Bible! If you would just get those for me it would be great" Anna and you looked at the preacher as if he had grown another head, as the man broke into a laugh "You're free to go, sweetheart - church is small, not a lot needs doing here", he said still chuckling before going on about his own business.

   Anna whispered to you to say your goodbyes and left to wait outside, giggling at the absurdity of the preacher's remarks as she exited the church. As soon as she was gone, Gabriel's hands snaked around your waist, and he kissed your shoulder.

   "If you end up being in town till it's dark come back to me, I'll drive you to your house. I don't want to see you wander around" - his hands started to caress your hips - "alone" - slowly, one dipped down to your inner thigh - "for the devil to take" - just to quickly disappear.

   He spun you around and Gabriel's lips met yours, melting into a slow passionate kiss.

   "Now go before I change my mind", he whispered after you broke the kiss for air.

   Moments later, you exited the old-timey building and went by the gate where Anna was waiting. She rambled on about her day as you both made your way next to the river. It was nice hearing another not-so-dead voice talking about people and the day's events.

   Once in a while, you would chime in with a casual 'mhm' or 'no way!' as you began to space out looking at the mesmerising dying sun.

   "- Hey! Earth to the Stargazer! Can you hear me?!"

   You snapped out of your thoughts and looked back at Anna with the best puppy eyes you could muster up.

   "You didn't hear what I asked, did you?" She sighed.

   "Ye... Sorry..."

   "Ugh, I asked if you really will be walking back home in the dark?" She asked with concern.

   You looked around to see the light was dying out. It would take you at least two hours of walking to get from the town to your parent's place. You sighed knowing you wouldn't be able to wiggle out of this one; not even trying to, you quietly whispered;

   "Gabriel said that, if I ended up staying here till dark, he would drive me back; he doesn't want me to get in trouble."

   If Anna's eyes could've gotten any brighter, they would've been on fire as a sly smirk found its way to her lips - all concern gone from her voice.

   "Any trouble, ha! That man will find any excuse to get you alone. But that's good you trust him enough" - she wiggled her eyebrows and you were ready to throw her off the gigantic old log you both were sitting on. Seeing your reaction, she started to laugh and continued.

   "Ya know, to trust him enough to tell him where you live and such."

   You lightly slapped her hand with a big smile on your face.

   Soon the laughter died off and you both said your goodbyes and went separate ways. As you were walking down the main street, it hit you - you had never told him where you lives. Your footsteps slowed down as you approached the old acacia.

   Standing under it you tried to recall that eerie night, but it was all quite blurry. You couldn't remember much except for the preacher's concerned face and his soft hands. After debating with yourself for a bit, you decide it would be best to ask the man himself.

   As you entered through the old gate, the church's door opened and a familiar face greeted you - Jacob. He was the one person you didn't expect nor wanted to see; but, before you could make up a believable lie, he walked past you with a disturbed look on his face without saying anything. Confused, you stayed still for a moment before hurriedly making your way inside the old church.

   As the last sun rays died, they made the building looked smaller - only illuminated by the candles. You walked down the aisle, the smell of burnt herbs hanging in the air.

   Gabriel was standing behind the altar, the harsh shadows falling on his face emphasising a stylised skull even more than when you had first met him. It seemed like his eyes were almost glowing in the candlelight as he watched you approach.

   "Welcome, child," the preacher said - a smile greeting his face.

   You timidly nodded and, not knowing what to do, sat down without even noticing it was the same place by the piano.

   Gabriel approached you - it didn't matter where the candles were placed, the dark shadows on his face looked almost painted on, but you knew it couldn't be right for Jacob had just been here.

   He gently ran his hands down your shoulders and upper arms a few times before going south, roughly spreading your thighs and kneeling between them. You made a distressed noise that he just gently shushed before kissing the place his thumb was just digging in. Gabriel's fingers skillfully ran under your dress and grabbed your hips, after which he pushes you closer and slightly off the pew - you could feel his hot breath on your pussy.

   "Need something, princess?"

   Covering your mouth, you stifled a moan as you tried to scoot closer to his lips; but the preacher's hands kept you firmly in place.

   Slowly, you lifted the hand from your lips and whined: "Gabriel don't tease me..."

   "We can play this game all night." His fingers slowly moved your soaked panties out of the way, the hot breath driving you wild.

   You grabbed the man's hair roughly, running your fingers through it before touching his cheekbones.

   "Please, papa, show me what you got."

   Just as you whispered those words, Gabriel closed in and slowly began licking you. You tried to move once again but his hands held you down firmly, so all you could do was spread your legs more and lift one of them on the pew to give the man better access.

   You threw your head back when Gabriel started to messily suck on your clit, sending shivers through your body. You began to moan involuntarily, grabbing his hair and shoving his face even closer, chasing another orgasm for the day. A few moments later, you exploded; and the man continued licking your juices till your hands had fallen to the side from exhaustion.

   He let go of your hips then, but the preacher's quiet rumbly laughter sent another wave of pleasure through you. However, just as you started moving your hips trying to encourage him, he lightly slapped your cunt making you jump on your seat and throw your leg down.

   He stood up and kissed you, the taste of your orgasm still on his lips. His hand ran down to your clit and massaged it a bit more before breaking the kiss and lifting his hands to your face.

   "Relax here; I'll put out the candles and drive you home - sounds good?" After a moment you nodded in agreement. He stole another quick kiss before going on with his work as you sat on the pew, legs spread trying to regain your breath.

   Gabriel disappeared into the small room before finishing with the last of the candles and you tried to stand up and fix yourself up to look decent enough - even if no-one would see you as it was already pitch-black outside. You ran your hands through your hair and noticed black marks on your fingertips. Once you touched it, the black rubbed off quickly leaving you confused.

   As soon as you lift your eyes from your hands, you noticed Gabriel approaching you with a candle in hand.

   "Let's go?"

   You smiled at him and followed assuming the black marks were from touching something outside when you were walking with Anna.

   The car seats felt wonderful after sitting for so long on the wooden bench. You had already melted into the chair when you remembered Jacob and softly asked;

   "What was my cousin doing at the church?"

   You noticed Gabriel slowing down and felt his gaze on you. A moment passed before he spoke.

   "Church is an open place for anyone, no matter the day or the time. He needed a place to think and I gave it to him."

   You let out a quiet noise of approval and you felt his gaze lift, focusing on the road again. The town looked dead as ever in the pale moonlight as you drove near the river you saw something warmly shimmering in the water that jolted back the question that has been bugging you before.

   "How do you know where I live?"

   "You told me."

   "When?"

   "When you ran to church after the incident at the cornfield - you were quite scared, it's normal you wouldn't remember. To be honest, you blurred them out quite quickly and I was only able to catch the main direction and a few markers you mentioned after a bit of driving. I saw the cornfield and assumed it was the one you ran out of. You definitely didn't look happy seeing it..."

   You looked back at Gabriel as if searching for something but his face seemed stone cold as he drove the car. You gave up after a while, relaxing back into the chair instead, trying to recall anything from that day.

   "Trying to dig in lost memories will only lead them to hide deeper. Don't think, just relax for now. If there is anything of importance, it will come to you on its own."

   You turned to him to ask something again but were shushed after a yawn slipped through your open mouth. Looking back at the road you noticed that your destination was close, so starting another interrogation was not worth it.

   Some minutes later, Gabriel stopped the engine - making sure to keep a respectful distance from your house - and kissed your hand bidding you a good night with a wink.

   As you left to your house, you could still feel his eyes on you following your every move.


End file.
